


Coffee Princess (& Nerdy Prince)

by infp_tuna



Series: Voltron Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Celebrity/Fan AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Shiro (Voltron) Is A Nerd, Voltron, Voltron au, alliro, also a coffee shop au, also there's overwatch, an uber nerd, b/c i'm basic and simple, shallura - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infp_tuna/pseuds/infp_tuna
Summary: “Shiro, this is my niece/daughter, Allura,” Coran introduced.A strange metamorphosis happened in the span of two seconds; Shiro’s expression shifted from neutral to confused to complete elation and the smile on his face widened almost comically.“Wait, Allura Alten? The Allura Alten?!” Shiro freaks. The two other people in the seating area of the shop glance over at Shiro before going back to their business.Pidge looks at him strangely. “Wait, what?Coran sighed. “I knew it was a bad idea to tell you.”OR: Allura gets away from work and meets a nerd in the process





	Coffee Princess (& Nerdy Prince)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the anon who requested this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+anon+who+requested+this).



> For the aesthetic of this fic, just think of Allura as D.va and Shiro as Lucio; you get all the BunnyRibbit vibes (or Emergency, idk I love both).  
> This is the first in a series of one-shots from tumblr requests! I hope to add many more and I hope you enjoy this (especially since I went nuts w/ it).  
> Also, this is very unbetaed and Grammarly is being a pain, so sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Local gems are hard to come by sometimes in the consumerist world we live in today. Sure, Starbucks is a good substitute for a neighborhood coffee shop or tea house. But when it came to Garrison’s very own mustached connoisseur and his brews at _Nectar of the Gods,_ Starbucks had nothing. Allura couldn’t agree more. And sure, she was a big actress now, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t sneak out of her house in Daibazaal every so often to visit Garrison and its resident master barista, and the neighboring city of Altea, her home sweet home.

Even if her “best” possible disguise could get her caught easily.

“Allura, I can still tell it’s you,” Coran whispered across the counter, smiling as he cupped his hand around his mouth to keep the words from going too far. “I’m pretty sure anyone with a brain in their skull and good eyes can, too.”  
  


“The sun hat covers my hair, I’m good,” she protested, adjusting said hat.  
  


“A wig is much more effective, Princess.”

 

“They never work, Coran; my hair’s too poofy.” She sighed and put a hand on her chin to think. “So what’s on the menu? Any seasonal drinks?”  
  


“Indeed; peppermint bark and caramel gingerbread.”  
  


“Those sound amazing.”  
  


“They are indeed; two of my employees came up with them. Amazing, really,” Coran said, smiling with pride and twirling his mustache.

 

“Truly. I think I’ll try both?”  
  


“Macchiato?”

 

“You know me too well.” Coran got to work on the first one as Allura continued the conversation. “Are you the only one on staff today?”

 

“Well, seeing that it’s only, uh, 6:38 am, and Pidge and Shiro don’t come into work till 6:55, 7ish, no. I am not the only one.” Coran poured the coffee into a cup. “And seeing as you like to get up at the crack of dawn like a farmer, I feel like I should be asking you to work here instead.”

 

Allura shrugged. Her body merely forces her out of bed in the morning now. Her hectic schedule through the years had trained her fast that being up at five in the morning was a healthy thing. And maybe it was; it forced her to bed pretty early too, save she didn’t have a busy night ahead of her. “I guess it’s just instinct?”

 

“Ah, yes. Instinct. Seeing as most people's’ instinct is to sleep in like a sloth on Sunday, you can see why I ask.”

 

“Have a job and I love it; I’m good.”

 

“A job indeed; one you’ve been cultivating from birth.”

 

Allura chuckled. “My father would agree. He was always impressed with what I could get away with. When I tried, that is.”

 

Coran handed her the coffee and smiled. “He would always wonder and ask how to deal with you. I _distinctly_ remember him asking how to raise a hell-raiser.”

 

“Sounds like my dad.”

 

Coran jumped at the new voice. Behind him was a young woman with short, puffy hair and amber eyes. Round, Harry Potter-like glasses were perched on her nose.

 

“Pidge, where the quiznak did you come from?!”

 

“Back door. Decided to park in the alley.”

 

“How did I not hear that?” Coran muttered to himself.

 

“Maybe because you were too busy talking to notice.”

 

He chuckled nervously. “Possibly.”

 

“So, who’s this?”

 

“Oh! I am glad you asked. Pidge, this is the daughter of an old friend of mine- do you mind if I tell?” Allura shook her head. “This is Ms. Allura; who is _my_ adopted niece and now daughter.”

 

Pidge’s brow raised. “She can’t be both your niece _and_ daughter, Coran.”

 

“Well, I was his niece before I was his daughter; he just calls me both,” Allura clarified.

 

“Okay Pidge, time to get to it!” Coran clapped his hands in vigor. “There’s a caramel gingerbread macchiato to be made.”

 

“I’ve been waiting to concoct this one,” Pidge said enthusiastically as she rubbed her hands together and cracked her knuckles. After washing her hands and tying the burnt orange apron around her waist, she got to work.

 

“Does she not recognize me?” Allura whispered to Coran as she took a sip of the peppermint and chocolate flavored coffee. It was hot, but she enjoyed its strong taste.

 

“Pidge is more of a cult movie addict; she hasn’t watched any of your new ones… or anything from this past decade. Hmm.” Coran scratched his head. “I’ll have to recommend a few newer classics to her, now that I think about.”

 

“Not mine, please? She seems so cool,” Allura asked, taking another sip of her drink.

 

“Was thinking more _Iron Man_.”

 

“Not a bad choice.” She tapped at her fake glasses.

 

“‘Tis not. Pidge, how’s it looking?”

 

“Pretty good; Shiro’s recipe is amazing. It smells spectacular.”

 

The door to the building opened, setting off a soft chime that Allura had heard when she entered. In walked… well, Allura could only describe the young man as perfect. Even in a loose black sweater, you could tell he had the body of a demigod. A horizontal scar ran across his nose but did nothing to mask his beauty.

 

And quiznak, if Allura wasn’t having a good morning already, she was now.

 

“Speak of the devil; hey, nerd! Your caramel gingerbread thing smells great. What did you do to come up with this thing, witchcraft?”

 

“No, Pidge,” Shiro smiled. He quietly lifted the counter piece and placed it back down. “I signed a deal with the devil.”

 

“And in only the finest of inks I had,” Coran said, casually twirling his mustache.

 

“I knew you were Satan,” Pidge hooted. Shiro rolled his eyes and swept Pidge into a hug. “Hey! Watch it, I don’t wanna start over!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Coran, who’s this young lady?” Allura jumped when he looked at her. His grey eyes were soft.

 

“Shiro, this is my niece/daughter, Allura,” Coran introduced.

 

A strange metamorphosis happened in the span of two seconds; Shiro’s expression shifted from neutral to confused to complete elation and the smile on his face widened almost comically.

 

“Wait, Allura _Alten_? The Allura Alten?!” Shiro freaks. The two other people in the seating area of the shop glance over at Shiro before going back to their business.

 

Pidge looks at him strangely. “Wait, what?

 

Coran sighed. “I knew it was a bad idea to tell you.”

 

“No it wasn’t! Um, hi! Hello!” Shiro’s cool demeanor fell even more as he fidgeted with his own apron. “It’s an honor to meet you!”

 

Allura had dealt with many fanboys in the past. But, compared to them, Shiro’s innocent, fanboying nature was so refreshing. She couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s going on? Why are you freaking out?” Pidge asked again, placing the coffee on the counter. Her face was the epitome of confused.

 

“It’s nothing, really,” Allura tittered, grabbing the cup.

 

“Nothing!? It’s not; where do I start, you’re amazing! Your acting is mind-blowing; you can play the damsel in distress as well as you can play the hardened badass soldier!” The theatrics he put into his hands as he talked almost hit Pidge as she attempted to back away, eyes still wide. “ _Spider_ was a brilliant movie! You were made to play Coleen! Eh,” Shiro stuck out his hand, revealing its mechanical appearance. “My name is Takashi, but call me Shiro.”

 

Allura placed one cup down to take his hand. “Nice to meet you, Shiro. And thank you; _Spider_ is my favorite so far, too.” (Which wasn’t a lie, but the new production she was starting held so much potential and she couldn't talk about it anytime soon).

 

“Wait, she’s an actress? Is she that one you kept gushing about junior year?”

 

Coran nodded for Shiro as he ignored her question.

 

“Gosh, it’s so amazing to see you in real life; you look so different with your hair hidden I didn’t recognize you!” Shiro babbled on. “I’ve been following your work since high school and you’ve inspired me so much in my college career!”

 

Allura’s interest piqued. “What do you major in?”

 

“Game design! Well, game concept art and such, so technically conceptual artwork, not game design.”

 

The actresses’ eyes widened. “Really? That’s so cool! I love concept art; it’s usually so much detailed and thought out than the final product.”

 

“Right!? Like, when Fallout 4’s art book came out, did you see that was in there?”

 

“Mama Murphy and her wheelchair looked so amazing!”

 

This went on for… a while. Coran finally shooed Shiro out to go geek out with Allura over gaming once more people started showing up. Pidge wanted too as well but decided it was a good thing to be a responsible employee rather than a crazed fanboy. Coran agreed.

 

Shiro got back to work soon, much to Pidge’s nagging requests. At their lunch break though, the two sat with Allura and Coran to talk nerd as well.

 

“Okay, so the Overwatch art book; opinion?” Pidge asked.

 

“Overwatch has an art book?” Coran whispered to her.

 

“Yes; I’ll bring it in one day.”

 

“It’s pretty quiznacking cool; the Mercy one is my fav just because of how different she was before. Like, Mercy as a dude? Yes please,” Allura gushed.

 

“Mercy was a guy?” Coran asked Pidge again.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Right?” Shiro blurted. “Or how about Hanzo?”

 

“I laugh every time I see it.”

 

“Why?” Pidge asked.

 

“It’s just hilarious? I don’t know. The thought of having Hanzo having been that overpowered and crazy is just… Eh? As a Mercy main it would’ve been ten times scarier.”

 

“Gotta protect your healer though.”

 

“Tell that to the casual noobs.”

 

“Who hasn’t?” Shiro sighed.

 

“My friend Hunk, that’s who.”

 

“Who does he main?”

 

“Usually Rein, D.va, or Mercy. Occasionally Lucio.”

 

“Waaaait. Is his username HunkyMonk? Or something like that?” Pidge chirped in question.

 

“Yeah! Have you played him before?”

 

“Yes, he was so sweet; the entire time in game he apologized if he killed us, but was ruthless to those who were assholes on my team. We traded info and now co-op with another guy; LegglyLance I think?”

 

Allura sputtered. “Lance plays?”

 

Pidge shrugged. “I guess so?”

 

“That little liar,” Allura muttered, tone turning snide.

 

Coran’s phone buzzed and he frowned. “Ah, I’m afraid we’re back on the clock in two. Sorry, Allura.”

 

“Oh, it’s no problem! I love hanging out with you three.”

 

“Care to come back tomorrow?” Shiro asked.

 

Allura beamed and nodded.

 

With computer in hand and coffee soon after, Allura continued coming to the _Nectar of the Gods_ for the next two days, managing to avoid being caught by any fans and her manager (who had called her fifty times already). Shiro had become her new best friend in a matter of days; they would talk for the entirety of his lunch break about art, games, science, you name it. Pidge and Coran, of course, would join in too, commenting on their own knowledge on gaming (although Coran’s was limited to mostly Animal Crossing, Pokemon, and DOOM).

 

Shiro’s fanboy nature had calmed down to his usual self, but Allura still couldn’t help but love the goofy side of him. It would pop-up whenever they talked and Allura loved to be around that enthusiasm.

 

Now the question was, did this carry over into actual affection? I mean, anyone who had eyes and a brain could confirm he definitely was attractive and he had personality to boot. But Allura had noticed how close he was to Pidge (who she found out was actually named Katie) and their bond was very strong. If she didn’t know any better she’d think they were dating. That still didn’t stop Allura’s own potential feelings though, now did it?

 

But not to digress, the third day was pretty much the same (save for the introduction of weekday worker and fellow gamer, Keith Kogane). Keith joined into the discussions at lunch and, surprisingly, was very observant the entire time. Allura found this out when he pulled her aside later.

 

“You like Shiro, don’t you?” He asked nonchalantly. He even had the audacity to cross his arms and raise his brows in expectation. The sly bastard.

 

“What? Why would you think that?” Allura started. She could feel her cheeks flaring with heat.

 

“The entire time we were talking, you had your attention focused on him.”

 

“Because we were talking strategy!”

 

Keith gave a look of disbelief but shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

 

After that, it got Allura thinking more. More about if this was an actual crush. She hoped it wasn’t; she had too much on her plate as it was (at least it felt like it).

 

She came back the next day, laptop still in hand and mission on the brain. You see, the other reason to come to Garrison was to finish writing a biography about her father, Alfor Alten. It had been a struggle though. Between the amount of information and accomplishments Alfor had gained over the years to Allura's schedule, she hadn’t had to really write. His friend and colleague, Zarkon, was working on another part of the biography that dealt with their relationship and work. Allura soon hoped to talk with him again about finalizing it.

 

She was still receiving panicked messages from her manager (“It’s okay, I’m with Coran. No need to worry.” “That doesn’t help, Allura. For Pete’s sake you can’t just up and disappear; everything’s gone pear-shaped!”), but other than that, Allura’s morning had been peaceful. She strolled casually up to the register, sunhat long forgotten in favor of doing her hair into two buns. Glasses still adorned her face and colored contacts hid her unusual blue eyes.

 

“Anything different today?” Keith asked when Allura came up.

 

“Why not, Keith; any suggestions?”

 

Keith smirked. “Our mock unicorn frappuccino.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yeah; Coran managed to snag the recipe and lo and behold, it’s ten times better than Starbucks. And-” He looked left and right before peering behind Allura. “-It’s going to become a permanent item on the menu.”

 

“I am so going to have to drag Lance here.”

 

Keith rang the order up and Coran started up on it when Pidge and Shiro walked in together. Pidge’s tiny helmet was tucked beneath her arms as she talked non-stop to Shiro, who also held his helmet in a similar manner.

 

“-but he totally cheated, no doubt. He hacked his Junkrat’s skills and now I’m pissed.”

 

Shiro shrugged. “That’s Matt for ya.”

 

“I grew up with the butthead. I know.”

 

“Good morning you two,” Allura greeted. “What’s this I hear about cheating?”

 

“My brother has a habit of hacking things he doesn’t need to.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Shiro chuckled. “Well, seeing as he’s still really good at Overwatch and just chooses to hack is just ironic.”

 

“Is Junkrat his main?”

 

“Him and Genji.”

 

“You nerds,” Keith laughed. He was handed the drink and topped off the frappuccino with whipped cream and sprinkles.

 

“You main Genji _and_ Hanzo, I don’t wanna hear it.”

 

“I’m just a casual; and a pretty good one at that.”

 

“How does that not make you a nerd?” Coran asked, taking the frappe back before Keith used it as a projectile (he’d done it before; the customer deserved it, granted, since he was messing with Pidge, but still).

 

Allura was handed the drink and sat down in her spot before she could really get into the conversation. A new email from her manager popped up instantly. It read since he knew she was in Garrison now, he was coming for her. _I’m so scared_. Her father’s biography was more important at the moment.

 

There was so much material he covered in his years up to his death. It was getting harder to sort things out the more she delved in. She texted Zarkon a few times, hoping to send her half to him for some advice. He answered soon, saying he would after a meeting. Allura groaned.

 

“Having trouble?” Shiro asked from behind the counter.

 

Allura’s arms removed themselves from her face. “Exuberant amounts.”

 

“I feel ya. The last assignment I had wasn’t even for my midterms and I’m more than certain my professor counted it for half our grade anyway.”

 

“That much? Must have been important,” Allura smirked.

 

Shiro shrugged, face neutral. “Professor Slav is… obnoxious, with this sort of stuff. Like yeah, I was very proud of it, but at the same time I was very done with everything by the end.”

 

“Same; certain productions or parts of them just drag on and _on_ , until I can feel my soul leaving my body.”

 

“Poetic.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Her phone chimed. A familiar name popped up.

 

_You’re at Nectar right?_

 

Allura sighed. _Yes_.

 

A few seconds passed before the door opened again, the little bell chiming, and Allura regretted looking up.

 

“Found you, bitch.”

 

In the doorway was her manager, Alejandro “Lance” McClain; and, judging from his expression, he was pissed. “I… can explain.”

 

“You better.” He strolled in casually, but his stance was stiff with anger. “You’ve been gone for three days too many, barely texted me, and you came to Coran’s without me!”

 

“I did.”

 

“The last thing was just personal. For the record, I am offended.”

 

Keith snorted.

 

“Well, would you forgive me if I got you a unicorn frap?”

 

“... maybe.”

 

With Lance sedated, Allura explained her reasoning was one of relaxation before the craziness of the new movie set in. “If you had just told me, we could’ve avoided all of this, Allura. Do you have any idea how worried Hunk was?” Lance ask, hands waving in agitation.

 

“I can guess,” she shrugged. “But last time I told you where I was going, you sent Hunk with me. I love him, truly I do, but I did not appreciate the gesture as much as you think I did.”

 

“I figured and I didn’t care.” He sighed, looking out the window in thought. “Allura, I care about you so much. You’re my best friend and now that your name is such a staple in the world of acting, I don't know what I’d do if something bad were to happen to you.”

 

“Lance,” she started as she took his hands in hers. “I know. But you have to remember: I’m not some helpless little girl anymore. I can fight for myself.”

 

“You can, and that’s the problem. You still act like you’re unrecognizable to most of the public. Spoiler, you’re in two major films that have broken records with the last two years.” He inhaled deeply. “You aren’t nobody anymore.”

 

“I was never nobody.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Allura smirked. “I do. So, hey, while we’re here, do you want to just hang out? The employees here are fantastic people. Great conversationalists.” She paused. “Save for Keith.”

 

“Hey!” Protested said bad conversationalist.

 

Lance nodded yes. The day moved on, with Pidge and Shiro right on time as usual. Shiro’s warm smile greeted her and she flushed red. At their lunch breaks, the five gathered to chat. Revelations were made; mostly Overwatch focused ones that prompted Lance to video call Hunk and explain how he’d found Gun-N’-Son and KnifeToMeetYou. In the same place, no less. Hunk was thrilled at all this, suggesting they create a team.

 

“We’re so calling it Voltron,” Hunk suggested giddily.

 

“Ah, Voltron! Yes, I remember watching that as a child. The sub was much better than the dub though,” Coran added on, muttering to Pidge, who smiled and nodded.

 

“I second that!” Lance agreed. “Both statements, actually.”

 

“Don’t see why not,” Keith shrugged. “Pidgeon?”

 

“Oh hell yes! I’ll text Matt; knowing him he’s not doing anything important. His user is He-He-Helium, by the way.”

 

Shiro looked amused at his friends. After fiddling with his hands for a moment he looked to Allura. “I feel like we should join in. It would be nice to finally have a Mercy on the team.”

 

“Well, I have been trying to get into Symmetra lately. I really like her abilities,” Allura babbled. “B-but yes, definitely. What’s your info?”

 

And so, they traded info.

 

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

 

“Cut!”

 

Allura lowered her arms and stretched. Lance ran to her and handed her a towel.

 

“Nice! That was impeccable,” he complimented. “Although I’m more than positive that last part was improvised, wasn’t it?”

 

“Very; when Liza mentioned the portals I blanked.”

 

Lance laughed.

 

Filming was done for the day, the last scene an absolute success. It had been two weeks, but things had gone by fast (thankfully). A few things had helped with the process though.

 

“Princess is back online,” Allura said into her head set.

 

“You so need a better name,” Lance replied. “The Legs are back as well.”

 

“And you think _she_ needs a better name,” came Keith’s voice. “I’m online.”

 

“I’m in.”

 

“Pidge, no.”

 

Shiro laughed. “It was cute, it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“Do not encourage her!”

 

Allura laughed now. “She’s our Sombra though; it only makes sense.”

 

“Wait, what did I miss?” Hunk’s voice said from across the trailer and in the headsets.

 

“Hacker Pidge,” Matt informed.

 

“Ah, so not much?”

 

“No, no. Alright, time to moderate and kick ass!” Coran cried.

 

The match started. Shiro’s Genji stuck close to Allura’s Mercy, defending the healer to the death (three times at the least).

 

“Allura! Help!” Pidge called out.

 

“Coming, hold on! Shiro, is it clear?”

 

Shiro hummed in concentration (Lance screeched in the background before Keith’s Hanzo shot the enemy down). “Yeee-es, now it is.”

 

The two characters raced across the screen, finding Pidge’s Sombra quickly.

 

“No dying,” Shiro said once Pidge was healed.

 

“No promises!”

 

The match ended with Team Voltron in victory and its members went off to play separate matches. Allura stuck with Shiro (much to Coran and Keith’s amusement) and went for three for rounds. After that, hours and hours of talking.

 

“How’s production going?” Shiro asked a while in.

 

“Fairly decent; all I can say so far is _Spider_ will not be the peak of my career.” She paused and frowned. “Which sounds really conceded now that I say that out loud.”

 

The young man laughed. “Not really; if it’s something to be proud of, it’s something to be proud of.”

 

“It is, but I hate sounding like a stereotype, you know?”

 

“The Kardashian type?”

 

“Eh, yeah.”

 

“If it helps, you’re nothing like them, ever.”

 

“Thank God.”

 

There was a pause before Allura sighed. “How’s life?”

 

“Slow; I’m pretty sure Keith is dating someone, but I don’t know who. They seem sweet though.”

 

“Odd, I’m pretty sure Lance has too…”

 

“You don’t-”

 

“We’re calling it now.”

 

“We treat ourselves if we’re right.”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

Shiro giggled. “You’re so much fun, you know that?”

 

“I’ve been told,” Allura laughed, blushing mad.

 

Shiro logged off, having to get up for classes the next day. Allura played another round as Symmetra then logged off herself. She dragged her hands down her face, sighing long and hard. With every interaction, Allura could feel her heart falling more and more for Shiro. Did she mind? Of course not, Shiro was amazing. Truly a magnificent human. And just, ya know, hot.

 

Lance and Hunk even noticed it finally (or Keith blabbed to them). They often would give her subtle advice in and out of chat. But the flirting tips were never needed. Conversation just came so… naturally.

 

So would that mean her little crush was not so much of a crush as it was her actually taking a liking to Shiro, right?

 

 _Yes_ , a voice in her head said, as if it was obvious. The actress sighed again. Looks like her efforts in wooing were going to have to improve then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt or idea? Hit me up on my main/writing tumblr, infp-tuna


End file.
